Truly Twisted
by SilentCatacombs
Summary: What if Eugene didn't survive, if Rapunzel's world as she knew it was torn apart. Could she face it, or is her mind beginning to break..


_**Alright, everyone remember that super cute moment in **__Tangled __**how Flynn cuts Rapunzel's hair and saves her and every heart breaks as he tells her his new dream? Welp I'm going to brutally destroy it for you. This story is going to be set in a time where Rapunzel was unable to save Flynn and she instead is dragged away by Mother Gothel, dat hoe.  
We'll say it's about a 10 months maybe a year at the most, at least half a year, since the event. Also take note if this were still a **__Disney__** movie she wouldn't have gone nuts and done this, she would have punched a bitch out, it's really over exaggerated but hey~  
Have fun **_

"YOU FILTHY INGRATE HOW DARE YOU, AFTER ALL THIS, MY FORGIVENESS, YOU STILL DEMAND MORE!" Gothel's mouth moved but Rapunzel heard nothing. She looked down at her fingers, the nails broken and split and the skin surrounding torn to reveal bloody and raw flesh where she had scratched and dug at the wall to no avail. Un-phased, she picked at some of the dry blood, newer crimson flowing out to take its place. Rapunzel heard the latch of the door click open and her head snapped upwards. Gothel was still screaming, screaming words she did not even understand, words she had grown so used to the past year, but still felt harsh; they clung to her skin like a close friend. Saliva sprayed from Gothel's mouth, stinging Rapunzel's eyes with its thick, bile like consistency. What had she eaten to do that, Rapunzel wondered, looking down at her now concave stomach, ribs sticking out through the thin, coarse material she wore. "LISTEN TO ME!" Rapunzel's glassy eyes slid up to look as Mother Gothel's hand snapped against her face, slamming it into the wall where the rough brick tore at her skin.  
Stepping back Gothel raked a shaking hand through her knotted hair, sighing deeply, "Mummy loves you dear," Mothers fists clenched, "But I ask… I ask that you eat your fucking food!" She kicked the tray and it tumbled at Rapunzel's filthy, bare feet. Whatever the food was, it wasn't that anymore.

Rapunzel stared at the mirror in her small room, dust and dirt making it impossible to see her reflection. She deplored having to use her hand to wipe it off, despite already having weeks of filth left on her since her last bath. She looked around the area; the tall, rot covered walls making her feel like perhaps the room was built wrong and that by some magic all the furniture hung on the wrong side of the chamber, but she was childish to believe magic existed anymore; magic would not have been so easily cut like her hair. The small fire that sat in a caged alcove within the wall shed less light than smoke, leaving the top of her room cloaked in a dense cloud of ash. The only other sources of light being a small slit almost halfway to the top of the room, impossible for Rapunzel to reach, and the dim glow and crackle of a distant fire down the hall. Her bed was a thin pallet with a single pillow and blanket that had more holes than not, and a single stinking bucket sat in the far corner, reeking of feces that were long overdue in being cleaned out. The floor was covered in dirt and rocks that cut deep into her feet to a point they lost feeling and left droplets of rich blood, like a crimson night sky.  
She could not remember the reason for all this; she had thought that after Eugene, Gothel would treat her like a delicate petal, slowly falling from the flower but instead something had snapped inside of her when Rapunzel had chosen Eugene. Perhaps it was before that.  
Her eyes re-focused on the mirror and she sighed, a strangled, harsh breath through her cracked lips. Reaching towards it she used her hand to push away the offending grime.  
A sound of flesh tearing reached her ears and her brow furrowed. Bringing her hand to her face she inspected the long cut that graced her soiled hands.  
A slow and deranged smile spread across her face as she looked at the red smudge covering her face in the reflection. She had not noticed beneath the filth the cracks that danced along the mirror like a spider's web. It felt strange, almost nice, as if the wound leaked her sorrow instead of red water. She pushed the creaking wooden chair beneath her away as she stood, staring at the echo of herself, like a portrait, except she knew full well portraits don't move- She swung her fist into the thin plate of glass and felt her hand shred when it finally hit the brick behind, a pleasing crack filled the air as her knuckles pushed inward and the glass shattered and hit the floor.  
Silence settled in the thick air around her and she waited, but Gothel did not come.  
She lifted her tattered skirts and delicately moved away from the wreckage. Her mind returned to her and her hand began to throb. Rapunzel's breath hitched in her throat as the pain she had shut out, broke through and flooded her. She screamed as her knees hit the floor, stone digging into her flesh. Her head hit the floor and she screamed harder. She screamed and screamed until her throat was raw and her head was on the verge of exploding. Her whole body ached, covered in blood and grime.  
She dragged her frail, shaking body across the ground to her pallet, curling up into a ball and cradling her hand, and she cried, for what seemed like the first time in forever.

"Wakey wakey, sunshine." Rapunzel's eyes were swollen from the night before and she ached too much to move. Her dry eyes slid to the door, where a plump and foul looking man resided at her door. "You look like shet, luv!" His accent was unrecognizable and his bald head gleamed with grease. He gave her a toothy grin and spat through the bars, a brown, bubbling puddle between their silence. "What do you want?" Rapunzel croaked, "Now it is not what I want, but instead what you want my dear, because no matter what it is, you will never get it, I have made it my lifes mission to serve only Gothel and bring you misery for the rest of your damned days and I want you to remember that you aristocrat whore!" He slammed a fist against the door and she flinched. His screeching laugh echoed the halls and Rapunzel forced herself to shift toward the wall, she didn't feel safe. Immediately the jingling of keys made her forget her pain and she sat straight up, looking at the door, "Oh is that what you want, to get out? HAH!" The keys disappeared and Rapunzel glared, "Why would you pledge allegiance to that monster? She does nothing but destroy and break, she cannot be good or do things for others, whatever she has promised you is a lie." Her proud tone made a clear indent in his façade, but he still grinned, "Well ya see luv, it ain't 'bout what she promised, eh? But rada, what she has 'ready given ta me." He pulled a hefty purse in front of the grate in the door and shook it, the obvious tone of coins bounced in her room. Rapunzel smiled and scoffed, "Is that all? Honestly, that is pathetic. I am the princess. I could give you endless seas of gold, jewels and women, and you take a little bag of, I don't doubt, silver at the most." "It 'as got more denna silva I tells ya!" He pulled out a glittering golden coin and bit hard, "See, as I sed, she kept 'er word, now ima keep mine. So shut yer hole before I hafta come in ther and shut it for you!" He banged on the door again but Rapunzel held strong as she pushed her back against the wall and crossed her knees, her short slip pulled taut over her legs and she watched with disgust as the guard licked his lips and looked down, "Ugh!" She scoffed, beyond belief at the audacity of the brute, she slammed her legs down straight and looked away.  
"Thadda big mess ya got there princess, be a shame if you get 'urt and I gotta go in there ta help ya," He laughed once more and Rapunzel reached across the ground, grabbing yesterday's now bruised apple. Taking a bite she allowed its bitter sweet juices to drip from the corner of her mouth and onto her chest. Looking up she roughly threw the apple at the fat man, who cursed loudly. Rapunzel let her head sit back on the brick and smiled, closing her eyes.

Days, weeks, maybe even months passed and Rapunzel was seeing less Gothel but better conditions. Things were starting to seem, well, good, like there was a chance.  
She had cleaned her wounds and bathed at least once a week since the guard came. She was given a brush in the first week, then a book in the next. With the new mirror, unsoiled and clear, she watched as her healthy glow came back and her bones were no longer unhealthily visible.  
"My dear you are looking beautiful as always, oh even your hair has grown!" Rapunzel smiled sweetly, inwardly dreading the possibility that the magic was returning and that was the point of her treatment.  
"Oh I have the biggest surprise for you; you are going to love it!" Rapunzel's heart sank, dear god no, she silently pleaded. Gothel lead her out the cell and up the stairs, where she was blinded by sunlight streaming through the windows, "Nnnn!" She blocked her eyes and turned away. Mother Gothel grabbed her wrists and cooed her like a baby, willing her to follow, "Come dear." Again they continued up more stairs, from stone and brick to polished marble and cobble. She had a flashback of the old tower as the ascended, her heart had dropped to her feet, slipped out and bounced down the stairs by the time they had reached a wide, marble room, furnished by plump sofas and silken curtains, a large, four poster bed demanded the attention of any who entered, sitting centre of the room its gaudy sheets and plump pillows willed Rapunzel. Rapunzel gasped quietly and Gothel smiled, so tender, as if none of the years past events ever occurred. The guard laughing in a low, almost terrifying tone brought her back to reality. He leaned forward and his putrid breath caressed her slender neck as he cupped her arse, "Have fun…" Gothel made a noise almost like a snake as she pulled Rapunzel into her room and pushed him away, "Watch the door you idiot!" She screeched at him and he spun on his heel, fumbling to get down the stairs. "Maybe…If you do this right, without making everything so hard as usual, in a few years… I will take you outside. Maybe in ten years…" She curled a piece of Rapunzel's brunette hair and sighed, "I might take you to see Flynn's grave. And your parents."  
Gothel's hand dropped and she left the room, speaking to someone before descending the stairs, leaving Rapunzel standing, staring at the bed, tears welling up in her eyes.  
"'Ere ya go princess, change into this and ya get to 'ave a guest and all."  
He handed her a very, very low-cut dress the colour of fresh grass, the colour of her eyes. She turned, slamming the large wooden doors in that ugly face and slid to the floor in a puddle of brilliant green.

She remembered the first man had locks of gold, surely a rich prince who wished for a virgin. After that she lost some value, but that stopped no one. Many a man, even a few women came by, everything a blur of pain and money. Surely this would not be her life from now on. A drunken merc today, a charming duke tomorrow, it didn't matter, she couldn't do this.  
She begged and pleaded with Gothel but was threatened with the dungeon and having the Guard 'take care' of her.  
A large man, drunk off his mind and apologising at every thrust stopped halfway to cry about his wife and was eventually taken away, this gave Rapunzel time, and these small moments were like years to her, precious instances that needed to be treasured.  
She slammed on every window but they were all barred. She searched the walls and roof for loose structure, but to no avail. Each day Gothel could afford more servants and guards, she had stopped trying to escape through the front door.  
Rapunzel sat on her bed, her sore body beaten and bruised, she raised her shaking hands to her face and dryly sobbed, inside she knew what she was about to do, but she was okay with it.  
She would be free.  
Standing, Rapunzel walked over to the large vanity mirror, ordained with sweet flowers. She smiled and breathed in, this was as close to the outside she would get. Abruptly screams tore through the building and she spun at the sound of footsteps on the stairs and the smell of blood. "No I want to die by my own terms, not this way, I don't want to be made some princes whore!" Turning she threw a bottle of perfume, shattering her reflection once more. She fell to the floor, grasping at whatever she could reach. A long sliver of glass filled her hand and she brought it to her wrist as pounding at the door echoed the now silence. Quickly she pressed down, the sliver biting into and slicing down her wrist. Blood poured out onto her ivory dress, staining it red; she laid down in a pool of glass and red. A ruined painting, tainted by the world. Splinters of wood shot through the air as the doors busted open. Rapunzel turned her head and her eyes widened, surrounded by suits of golden armour, a tall, broad man with a warm face full of all the pain of the world, sporting a golden crown, screamed. "Rapunzel no dear god no!" he dropped to his knees beside her as his aged eyes watered, fat droplets hitting her cheeks, "Shhh…I'm free now papa… I get to be… with him again." She touched a tiny hand to his tormented face as the world slipped away.  
A hand laid on her father's shoulder and she smiled at him, Eugene…I'm coming with you now.

_**Thanks for reading and everything guys, I mean if you made it to this part, 50 points, seriously. I had this planned for ages but I had thought it out so much better, I was just bored and wanted to get something done. So I hoped you enjoyed, but if not, that's 'kay, you still read it.**_


End file.
